Ben 10/SS
'Pilot' Welcome to Bellwood, one of cities on Earth where humans live in peace together with aliens, but there are some exceptions. Episode is split into 3 introductions: Of Aliens And Earth, Of Plumbers And Bellwood and Of Ben And His Life. Aliens Earth Galvan's made their first visit since Egyptian times. It's been 2000 when they gave offer to help protect the Earth. They co-work with Uniated Nations and in 2005 there's Plumbers Organisation found. In 2001, Galvans help in WTC terrorist attack and eventually it's not destroyed in Ben's universe. Plumbers Bellwood Bellwood, one of most important cities in USA, that has main HQ of Plumbers, the agency which protects planet from dangerous aliens outside for years. But there's still some of theme on Earth free and ready for rampage. Only hope comes this week. There's also closer look on the Plumber's organisation and there's said in 2020 in February the first Omnitrix will be delivered to Bellwood best trained Plumber called Rook, after tests will be passed, a other 4 different best agents of Plumber's for 4 Continents: Europe, Asia, Australia and Africa in this order (alphabetical): *Africa- Renecto Virx (an alien Plumber, and also predecessor of Dex, he got killed by Khyber cuz' of Psychobos wanted his Omnitrix to create Nemetrix) *Asia- July Yamamoto (there's some notes across whole series about her, but she only appears in S02E25, S02E26 and S4) *Australia- Jen Brown *Europe- Tom Timothy The events of this episode takes action across the many ages on Earth and other planets and mostly in 2019 and 2020. After accident in Bellwood, when Rooks didn't get Omnitrix, they decided to not anger and inform Azmuth, Galvan-Plumber Ally and High Plumber's Council and they just say Omnitrix has been delivered properly and decide to make research of the device on their own. Also there some really argues on Earth with High Plumber's Council, why Americas' Plumbers' Organisation selected the Bellwood Branch to have Continental Omnitrix Agent X (COAX) instead of other ones, that are: *Washington Branch *New York Branch *Alaska Branch *Canadian Branch *Mexican Branch *51th Branch *Brasilian Branch *Amazon Branch *Ushuala Branch There's 10 Branches of Plumbers in Americas, 7 in Europe, 5 in Asia, 3 in Africa and 2 in Australia, 1 on the Pacific and 2 on the South and North Poles. Together 30 Branches of Plumbers on the Earth. The Earth Plumber's Council with Mainframe Base and Neutral Base Statement for Every Other Branch is on the Moon where every meeting happens. 'S1' Ben's got new partner to training assigned. It's Rook, they need to find the way to work together. Ben losts his Omnitrix, no one can get known about it, as no one can get it. Meanwhile Gwen and Kevin are on training with best Osmosian and magic caster of all time. Full introduction: Rook, the Partner, Trainer and Sidekick of Ben. Rook's serious and hardly sticks to the rules. Ofc he was introduced before in S01E13. Full introduction: Jack, the Ben's another Partner, he's chilled out Kadet of Plumbers halt in duty. Ben finally starts trusting Kai again. 'S2' Ben's new life, with Omnitrix, but with no use of it. Now he only observes the Plumbers and Rooters fighting side by side to protect Bellwood. Ben thinks about giving them Omnitrix. There's an big, dangerous alien-monster in Bellwood, that Plumbers can't deal with. Ben calls Half of Ten (himself, Kevin, Gwen, Rook and Kai) to discuss about Ben's back to action. Ben's going incognito and fights monsters in Bellwood again, with Jackson, Kai, Gwen and Kevin on his side. 'S3' Ben's in the middle of Time Chaos that happened because of his old foe. Two hours special episode, about Chaos Theory, Butterfly Effect, What if Omnitrix went straight to Rook, as was intended. Ben agrees with his new life of no-hero and accepts professionalism of Rook. Will anything change his mind to return to being a heroe again? Ben's seeing how does Rook deal with every threat in Bellwood, decides to let him have Omnitrix. Everything changes his mind, when Tennyson loses someone close to him. Two-Parter where Benzarro as Time Freak changes time, that Ben finds out himself with no Omnitrix, cuz' it went straight into hands of the Rook. At the end, Ben with no friends and family wants to die, cuz of being usless, but then Doctor comes in his TARDIS and using telepatic sercuits helps Ben back with his mind to the original timeline, seconds before Benzarro comits suicide and stops him from doing it sending him straight to point where he came from (episode titled "2"), also Ben uses here form of The-X-th similar to Clockwork from original Franchise. After this Ben detransforms, and TARDIS arrives, it's revealed Ben inside of it, No-Watch Ben from the second timeline where Rook's got Omnitrix and Ben's lost his familiar, that made No-Watch Ben companion of the Doctor. No-Watch Ben tells Prime Ben that Doctor told him what happened, and No-Watch Ben admits that's good hi finally got rid of Prime Ben's mind from his own. He also says that he and Doctor researched Paradox and reveales him: Why paradox made Ben back to time where he didn't get Omnitrix. Cuz' of common denominator of course, which was Vilgax's attack on Plumbers and making Omnitrix fell into Ben's not Rook's hands, that caused Azmuth anger, that caused Albedo interessed, that made Albedo's chase after Omnitrix, that made Albedo got Omnimorph sample, that made Albedo was cappable to make Omnitrix third copy for Benzarro and healing his body, that made Benzarro became Time Freak and let him travel throught time to point of his paradoxal suicide before his chronological death. 'S4' Let's look at the future of Bellwood. Two hours special episode including Ben's future team. Ben's also a highest commandor of Plumbers across the North America side-by-side with Jane (pink)- Australia, July Yamamoto (purple)- Asia, Tom (cyan)- Europe, Kai Green (yellow)- South America, and Dex (orange)- Africa (yes Dex, Orange Omnitrix Wielder, Dex). Kenny Tennyson will be also there with his own Omnitrix. Main villain of episode will be Vilgax resurrected by Zs'Skayr. Also later merged with.